Certain turbomachines comprise remote measuring devices making it possible to collect data relative to the operation of the turbomachine. Such a remote measuring device is generally arranged at the level of the fan disk and a measuring stick is inserted into the turbine shaft so as to accommodate the cables that make it possible to make the data transit from this remote measuring device to a data processing centre. To do so, the measuring stick comprises a proximal end provided with a connector intended to be connected with a connector of the remote measuring device.
The part of the turbomachine in which is located the remote measuring device and its connector is not indexed angularly with the part of the turbomachine in which is located the measuring stick and its connector, such that it is useful to be able to turn the connector of the measuring stick to be able to connect it with the connector of the remote measuring device. The connector of the measuring stick must thus be moveable in rotation to be able to be connected with the connector of the remote measuring device. Furthermore, to be able to connect easily the connector of the measuring stick with the connector of the remote measuring device, it would be beneficial to lock axially the connector of the measuring stick with respect to the turbine shaft.